Te doy mi corazón - SaruMi
by SholeSuperKawaii
Summary: A veces, la vida nos sorprende con muchos giros. El destino nos juega pasadas que no siempre esperamos, pero está en nosotros el saber cómo reaccionar y los caminos que debemos tomar.


Te doy mi corazón – capítulo único

La ciudad de Shizume se había encontrado extrañamente en calma, luego de lo sucedido en la isla Ashinaka, donde lastimosamente el Rey del clan rojo HOMRA, Suoh Mikoto, había perdido la vida a manos del Rey del clan azul SCEPTER 4, Munakata Reisi. De eso, ya han pasado unos cuantos meses, y a pesar de haber sufrido unos cambios significativos en el clan rojo, estos seguían juntándose en el bar, el que un día fue denominado como el reino de Mikoto.

Aquel día, el sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo, acompañado de unas cuantas nubes en el firmamento, inmaculadas, que daban una hermosa postal, luego de una noche de grandes lluvias y agitados aires. Pero tal parecía que aquello, era completamente ignorado por dos individuos que, como siempre, se encontraban luchando el uno contra el otro, por nimiedades de la vida.

– ¡Maldito, mono! – exclamaba fuerte el clasman de HOMRA, andando en su skate y saltando sobre su contrincante.

El aludido soltó una risa sin dejar de mirar, al contrario.

– ¡Vamos, Misaki! Sé que puedes dar mucho más, ¡vamos! – le seguía Saruhiko, esquivando cada uno de sus ataques sin desvainar su espada. Sí, a pesar que le divertía molestar a Misaki, no se iba a arriesgar a sacar su espada y luego hacer un aburrido informe del porqué sobre ello.

Y como siempre, Misaki le siguió el juego, usando sus pocas llamas que le quedaban.

Pero en ese momento, algo lo detuvo. Un fuerte mareo hizo que detuviera sus movimientos, quedando en cuclillas, tratando de regular su respiración.

– Maldición, de nuevo – masculló tratando de volver a la normalidad. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo con él, pero desde hace un par de semanas, se cansaba mucho más de lo normal y a veces, sentía un cosquilleo en su mano izquierda – ¡tsk!

Saruhiko le miró preocupado y a la vez extrañado, ¿qué le estaba pasando a Misaki?

– Hey, Misaki – le llamó, esperando obtener una respuesta. Pero al ver que esta no se devolvía, le siguió hablando – ¿qué es lo que…?

– Nada, no es nada – contestó tajante, colocándose de pie, recto y dándose la media vuelta, yéndose rápidamente en su skate.

Saruhiko solo se limitó a mirar cómo se iba, para luego chasquear la lengua. Sabía que algo le sucedía al pelinaranja, pero si este no quería decirle lo que era, no iba a inmiscuirse en el asunto más de lo que debería.

Y con ese pensamiento, colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y tomó el camino contrario al que se había ido Misaki.

Una semana había pasado del encuentro entre Saruhiko y Misaki. Este último, había notado que el azul le iba a preguntar sobre su estado, pero prefirió no decirle nada, porque ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que sucedía en su cuerpo, así que, ¿qué respuesta podría darle?

Durante esa semana se habían encontrado en las calles de la ciudad, pero como si estuviese huyendo, lo que no era del todo mentira, Misaki se aleja o devolvía por el mismo camino, provocando que el azul solo se enfadara y maldijera por lo bajo.

Misaki no quería pensar mucho en eso, por lo que, para despejar su mente, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir con Anna y Kamamoto al centro comercial, y luego, al parque de Shizume, donde se encontraban en esos momentos.

Anna estaba sentada en una de las bancas, bebiendo un batido de frutilla, mientras admiraba sonriente a Misaki, quien se encontraba dando piruetas sobre su Yatagarasu, sonriendo y viéndose realmente gozoso, energético.

– ¡Eso, Yata-san! – exclamó Rikio al ver como saltaba y giraba el skate en el aire, para luego caer perfectamente sobre el pavimento.

A lo lejos, se veía la figura de Saruhiko, a unos cuantos metros, admirando la escena, con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba ver a cualquiera de HOMRA, y por, sobre todo, odiaba verlos relacionándose de esa forma con el ojiámbar.

Hastiado, chasqueó la lengua, desviando la mirada, con la intención de seguir su camino. Pero algo le detuvo, más bien, una voz preocupada lo hizo.

– ¡Misaki! – fue la voz de Anna, que exclamó preocupada al ver al pelinaranjo que, de la nada, había detenido sus pasos y colocaba una adolorida expresión en su rostro.

– ¡Yata-san! ¿qué sucede? – le habló también el rubio, acercándose con la albina al chico, que intentaba desesperadamente volver a la normalidad.

Saruhiko siguió mirando, sin moverse de su lugar, simplemente mirando.

– ¿Otra vez? – murmuró el azul.

Luego de un par de segundos, la mirada de Misaki se elevó, y miró a ambas personas que se encontraban a su lado.

– No es nada, solo me sentí extraño. Pero no es algo de qué preocuparse – forzó una sonrisa, más que nada dirigida a la niña, quien no escondía su semblante preocupado.

– ¿Estás seguro, Misaki? – siguió indagando la ojirojo.

– ¡Sí, vamos que no es nada! – exclamó mejor, tomando su skate nuevamente y subiéndose a ella.

Anna no quedó conforme con la respuesta dada por Misaki, y por lo visto, Kamamoto tampoco, pero prefirió no decir nada, a pesar que en su pecho comenzaba a albergarse una extraña sensación, conocida, pero nada agradable. Solo pedía equivocarse.

No, no sabía qué era lo que sucedía con su cuerpo, y eso lo estaba preocupando un poco más, acorde los días iban pasando. Se sentía extraño, se cansaba más rápido de lo normal, tenía repentinos mareos y a veces, punzadas en el pecho.

No quería decirle a nadie sus síntomas ni lo que estaba experimentando, pues no quería preocupar a los demás, tomando en cuenta de igual forma, que no había pasado mucho desde la muerte de Totsuka y su rey Mikoto. No, no quería preocupar a nadie más, menos a Anna, quien era muy pequeña para experimentar tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

– Ya pasará – comentó trivial, colocándose su musculosa negra y caminando por el apartamento, con la intención de ir a preparar su desayuno.

Aquella tarde todos estaban en el bar de HOMRA, disfrutando de la compañía de todos. Era la primera vez, luego de mucho tiempo, que volvían a juntarse para disfrutar de unas cuantas bebidas y conversaciones.

– ¡Vamos, Kamamoto! ¡Te ganaré! – sonreía victorioso, apretando los botones de su control, con el cual controlaba al personaje que se mostraba en la pantalla.

– ¡No, Yata-san! ¡no sea cruel! – le seguía el rubio, pero con un semblante contrario al del ojiámbar. Su personaje estaba a segundos de morir bajo las manos del de Misaki, solo un golpe más y estaría acabado.

– ¡Toma! – y dicho y hecho, Misaki realizó una combinación con los botones y una "FATALITY" aparecía en la pantalla, para luego ver como Sub-Zero hacía su truco contra Liu Kang, y ganaba la batalla – ¡Bien! – exclamó victorioso, empuñando una de sus manos hacia el cielo, mientras que el moreno soltaba un suspiro resignado.

– Kamamoto, Yata, ya dejen eso y vengan a servirse algo con nosotros – comentó divertido Eric, invitándolos a la barra, donde reposaban dos vasos de cerveza helada.

– ¡Claro que sí! – el primero en colocarse de pie fue Misaki, llegando al lugar señalado y tomando un vaso, bebiéndolo de forma inmediata – ¡Ahh! Nada mejor como una cerveza helada una tarde de verano.

Kamamoto llegó a su lado y tomó el vaso que sobraba, bebiéndolo de igual forma, para luego dejar el vaso casi vacío sobre la barra.

Anna, quien bebía un jugo, los miraba sonrientes, sin decir nada. A pesar de todo disfrutaba de los momentos que pasaba en el bar. Gracias a que todos estaban juntos, no le había costado tanto trabajo el ir aceptando la idea que Mikoto y Tatara ya no estaban en este mundo, aunque por supuesto, la idea aun le deprimía al momento de pensarlo.

– Yata-chan, deberías dejar de jugar ese tipo de cosas y comenzar a buscarte una novia – le molestó Kusanagi, que se encontraba detrás de la barra fumando un cigarrilo.

– ¡¿Ah?! – soltó completamente sonrojado – ¡Y-Y-Yo no necesito algo como eso! – desvió la mirada.

– ¡Já! Yata aún es demasiado pequeño – soltó acompañado de una risa Eric, bebiendo de su vaso.

– ¡¿Qué me dijis…?! – Misaki iba a recriminarle, pero en ese momento, una fuerte punzada en su pecho se hizo presente, provocando que el aire que iba a sus pulmones se estancara y no entrara ni saliera nada de oxígeno.

– ¿Yata-chan? – le llamó Izumo al ver su cambio. Pero Misaki no reaccionaba, solo se veía cómo iba perdiendo a cada segundo la estabilidad corporal y su mano se empuñaba a la altura de su corazón.

– ¿Misaki? – Anna también le miró preocupada, colocándose de pie e intentando llegar a él.

La visión del ojiámbar se iba haciendo cada vez más borrosa y escuchaba aquellas voces lejanas, sin poder siquiera articular palabra alguna. El dolor en su pecho no desaparecía, y entre la desesperación de poder obtener algo de aire, cayó directo al suelo, sin antes escuchar un "¡Misaki!" por parte de Anna.

Luego de eso, todo fue oscuridad completa.

Hacía demasiado calor, mucha para su gusto, tomando en cuenta que le desagradaba grandemente, al igual que su uniforme. Odia sentirte acalorado, pero no podía hacer gran cosa, más que esperara que su horario de trabajo terminara por fin.

Tecleó rápidamente sobre las teclas de su laptop, queriendo terminar el informe lo antes posible para ir a darse un refrescante baño. Cuando en ese momento, vio cómo su Teniente pasaba por su lado, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, sosteniendo un semblante un tanto preocupado. Supuso que se dirigía hacia la oficina de su Capitán, por lo que intentó ignorar aquello y volver a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Pero para su mala suerte, en menos de cinco minutos, su Teniente volvía a su lugar, llamando ahora su atención.

– Fushimi-kun, el Capitán te necesita en su oficina. Urgente – recalcó aquella última palabra, mirando directamente al azul.

El aludido se limitó a soltar un suspiro y asentir, colocándose de pie sin antes guardar el trabajo que llevaba hasta el momento, yendo a la oficina de su Capitán, seguido por la rubia.

Una vez llegó al lugar, entró junto a Seri y se acercó al escritorio de Munakata.

– ¿Qué sucede, Capitán?

– Fushimi-kun, Awashima-kun acaba de recibir noticias respecto a uno de los integrantes del clan de HOMRA – comenzó hablando directamente – el chico es Yata Misaki – Saruhiko solo frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de su amigo de infancia. No olía a buenas noticias – sabemos que el chico rojo era amigo tuyo incluso de antes de ingresar a los clanes, por lo que sentimos que es nuestro deber informarte de ello.

– Por favor, explíquese – pidió el azul, sintiéndose un tanto exasperado por no recibir la noticia de una buena vez.

– Verás Fusimi-kun, Yata-kun se encuentra internado en el hospital de Shizume, luego de sufrir un accidente cardiovascular esta tarde.

– ¿Ah? – bien, eso no se lo esperaba para nada.

– En estos momentos Awashima-kun estaría saliendo hacia el lugar – al decir eso, la rubia asintió.

– Espere… ¿cómo se enteraron? – fue lo único que pudo preguntar Saruhiko, frente a la noticia que le habían entregado.

– Kusanagi-san me acaba de llamar hace unos momentos atrás para informarme de la noticia. Esperaba que te enteraras de la mejor manera posible – fue el turno de hablar de Seri.

A pesar de todo, no podía digerir bien la aquello, ¿cómo es que Misaki estaba internado? ¿qué le sucedió? ¿por qué le sucedió? ¿acaso era eso lo que estaba sintiendo últimamente?

– Misaki, idiota – masculló por lo bajo, esperando que ninguno de los otros dos individuos que estaban junto a él en la misma habitación le escucharan decir aquello.

– Tienes el resto de la tarde libre, Fushimi-kun. Puedes acompañar a Awashima-kun al lugar. Tienen un automóvil a disposición – Seri solo se limitó a asentir bajo aquellas ordenes, mientras Saru solo bajaba la mirada y chasqueaba la lengua.

¿Qué era aquello?

No, no podía estar pasando eso. Nada de lo que había escuchado era cierto. Ese maldito médico estaba equivocado y el diagnostico era erróneo. Tenía que serlo. Eran los pensamientos que bombardeaban la mente de Saruhiko, al mirar por la ventana, donde se podía ver el cielo oscuro completamente despejado. Y es que, luego de ver galeno y escuchar que Misaki estaba grave, en un coma inducido y en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, esperando ver como evolucionaba dentro de las próximas horas, era algo que en verdad no cabía dentro de la lógica del azul.

– Todo es solo una maldita broma – se decía a sí mismo, sin dejar de mirar al horizonte, como si esperase que allí se encontrara la respuesta o la solución de todo. O más bien, como si esperara que Misaki apareciera entre las sombras que aquellos árboles, mostrándose con aquella grande sonrisa. E incluso, si se mostrara con el ceño fruncido y gritándole "¡Maldito, mono!" se sentiría aliviado y no dudaría en ir allí con él a pelear.

Pero sabía que nada de eso pasaría, menos cuando entró en la habitación donde reposaba el pelinaranja, conectado a unas cuantas maquinas, que mantenían su respiración, marcaba su ritmo cardiaco y mantenían al mismo con vida. Sin nombrar además la cantidad de bolsas con medicamentos que tenía conectado al brazo, esperando alguna respuesta.

Sintió su garganta cerrarse y sus ojos nublarse. ¿Se podía saber qué hacía Misaki ahí, recostado, inerte, con su corazón luchando por vivir? Él no era así, él no merecía estar pasando por un estado como este. El Misaki real, el que él conocía, no estaba nunca quieto, siempre en movimiento, hablando enérgico y sacando cualquier tema de conversación.

Su corazón se oprimió al pensar aquello.

Debía hacer algo, debía hacer hasta lo imposible para que Misaki se salvara y volviera a ser el de antes. Y para eso, debía comenzar a mover sus cartas.

Antes de salir de la habitación, miró por última vez al chico, y se prometió así mismo y a él, que encontraría una solución.

– Lastimosamente no podemos hacer más que realizar un trasplante de corazón. Ya está muy lastimado y si sigue así, no durará mucho tiempo con vida – dijo el médico frente a Kusanagi, Seri, Rikio y Saruhiko.

– Pero, ¿qué harán mientras esperan un donante? – preguntó Izumo preocupado.

– El paciente será sometido a una operación para colocar un marcapaso. No les mentiremos, es riesgoso, pero debemos tomarlo – respondió.

– Por favor, hagan lo posible – fue el turno de hablar de Rikio. El aludido le miró y asintió.

– Prometemos hacer todo lo que humanamente esté en nuestras manos – los presentes asintieron ante las palabras del galeno, a excepción de Saru, a quien aquella respuesta no le satisfacía para nada.

El médico luego de ello, se retiró.

El ambiente que se respiraba era tenso, y no era para menos. Saruhiko cada que podía, iba al hospital para buscar respuestas en cuanto al estado del pelinaranja, quien no había evolucionado desde que había sido internado hace cuatro días atrás. Munakata sabía, a pesar de la tosca y fría actitud de Saruhiko, que este se encontraba profundamente preocupado por Misaki, por lo que cada vez que este le pedía permiso para ir al centro médico, este aceptaba sin mucho jaleo. Sabía la desesperación por la que estaba pasando el azul, hace no mucho él había vivido una situación parecida y esperaba, que no tuviera el mismo final.

Había estado buscando información y contactándose con muchas personas para saber de posibles donantes de corazón para Misaki, pero no encontraba nada y mientras más pasaban las horas, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, su paciencia iba acabando con creces. ¡¿Cómo es que no había ningún bastardo en esta ciudad que muera y pueda donar sus malditos órganos?! Era algo que en verdad le exasperaba. Ya no sabía en donde más indagar, ya no sabía dónde más buscar. Sentía que el tiempo se acababa y nada cambiaba.

Dos días habían pasado de aquello, gracias a Dios, la operación no había tenido grandes complicaciones, y en esos momentos Misaki se encontraba recuperándose de ello. Por fin, sus ojos se habían abierto, provocando que sus más cercanos sintieran un peso menos encima por le evolución del chico. Pero a pesar de ello, no podían cantar victoria aún, hasta saber que el cuerpo con el aparato, eran compatibles. No eran noticias muy alentadoras, pero tenían esperanzas. Las próximas setenta y dos horas eran cruciales para saber ello, y no faltaba mucho para que estas se cumplieran.

Saruhiko se encontraba en la habitación, junto a él. Misaki no hace mucho que había cerrado sus ámbares ojos para descansar unas horas y el azul, no había querido moverse de su lado. Le veía y admiraba cada una de las facciones del pelinaranja, queriendo rememorar y grabar en su recuerdo todo de Misaki.

– ¿Quién lo diría? – murmuró con una amarga sonrisa en sus labios, tomando entre sus frías manos, la de Misaki, sintiendo su textura.

Vio al chico removerse un poco, por lo que cauteloso se alejó de él. No quería despertarlo, ni mucho menos quería que este lo viera de esa forma, muriendo con cada segundo que pasaba, por verle en ese estado.

Debía irse, debía seguir buscando alguna solución para traer de vuelta al Misaki que conocía.

A aquel Misaki que amaba con todo su corazón…

– ¿Saruhiko? – murmuró Misaki abriendo sus ojos. Pero lastimosamente su voz no fue alcanzada y el azul, ya había salido de la habitación.

Una hora, ¡una maldita hora faltaba para que el tiempo se cumpliera! Pero no… el tiempo decidió congelarse allí y el marcapaso de Misaki comenzó a tener complicaciones, provocando que todo el personal médico disponible fuera a hacer lo posible para estabilizarlo y no perderlo aquella noche.

La noticia no tardó en hacerse saber, y ya casi todos los amigos de Misaki, junto con los padres de este, que habían viajado hace unos cuantos días al enterarse por Saruhiko del estado de Misaki, estaban en la sala de espera, rogando que nada malo le sucediera al chico vanguardia de HOMRA.

Saru estaba allí también, paseándose de un lugar a otro, bajo la atenta mirada de Anna, quien sabía lo que debía estar pensando el azul, y por sobretodo, sintiendo. Le dolía saber que una persona como él tenga que sufrir algo así. Porque sí, ella sabe que a pesar de que Saruhiko se mostraba frío y altanero frente a todos, su corazón era delicado, y mucho más, cuando se trataba de Misaki.

– Saruhiko… – le llamó la chica, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado. A regañadientes, él lo hizo. En verdad no le molestaba la niña, en verdad, era la única integrante de HOMRA que le agradaba, pero la situación era tan desesperante que no estaba pensando con sensatez.

– Anna…

– Misaki es fuerte, saldrá de esta. Yo lo sé – intentaba trasmitirle aquella fe que ella estaba sintiendo, hasta cierto punto. Le pedía a los cielos que sus palabras y ruegos fueran escuchados, y que por fin, Misaki saliera de esa situación.

Pero Saruhiko no pensaba de la misma forma y sus esperanzas se estaban acabando.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera contestar algo, el galeno a cargo de Misaki apareció, trayendo consigo un semblante que no demostraba muchas esperanzas.

" _Lo sentimos, si no aparece un donante durante las 24 horas siguientes, el paciente no sobrevivirá"_ fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, aquellas palabras tan poco esperadas y tan desesperanzadoras.

Fue un verdadero balde de agua fría para Saruhiko, quien sentía la esperanza acabar.

Listo, solo eso faltaba para mostrarle el camino que debía tomar.

– Saruhiko, ¿dónde vas? – le preguntó Anna preocupada, tomándolo de la muñeca, al ver que caminaba hacia la salida.

– A hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo… – fue lo único que dijo, para luego salir en dirección a las instalaciones de SCEPTER 4.

No lo iba a negar, esa idea se le había cruzado por la cabeza, pero sabía que no debía realizarlo porque era muy apresurado. Pero ahora, ahora estaba seguro que era lo correcto, que era lo que debía hacer. Por fin encontraba un motivo para su asquerosa existencia. Y ese, era el salvar a Misaki.

Realizó todos los preparativos necesarios, tomó todas las precauciones requeridas para que su plan resultara, porque… Debía resultar, tenía que hacerlo, o quedaría como el mayor estúpido de la historia.

Y ante ese último pensamiento, cometió el mayor acto de amor que alguien puede hacer.

– ¡Vamos, Kamamoto! – gritaba enérgico Misaki, al correr luego de molestar a uno de los perros azules.

– ¡Espera, Yata-san! – le seguía este.

Unas fuertes risas por parte del aludido se escucharon, sin parar sus pasos, entrando a un callejón, que daba justo hacia la entrada del bar de HOMRA, donde ingresaron sin mirar hacia ningún lado.

– ¡Oigan! – les regañó Izumo, al verlos entrar de forma tan escandalosa – ¡tengan cuidado con mi bar!

– Sí, sí, Kusanagi-san – soltó una risa Misaki.

– Además, Yata-chan, no debes agitarte demasiado, ¡lo sabes!

– ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Mooh – hizo un leve puchero, cruzándose de brazos – es solo que tuve que salir corriendo luego de que un estúpido azul me haya amenazado con arrestarme…

– ¿Y se puede saber que estabas haciendo? – indagó el rubio mayor, frunciendo el ceño.

– Ah – Misaki se colocó pálido y luego, un pobre sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, a la vez que miraba hacia otro lado, frunciendo el ceño.

– Estaba buscando información sobre Fushimi – soltó Kamamoto, a la vez que intercambiaban miradas preocupadas con Izumo.

– Yata-chan, ¿sigues con eso? – le habló suave. Sabe que es un tema delicado, por lo que no podía ser brusco y regañarlo. Además, comprendía hasta cierto punto la desesperación del pelinaranja por saber algo.

– ¡Debes entenderme Kusanagi-san! – le gritó hastiado. Siempre era lo mismo – ¡no puedo quedarme con lo que me dijeron ustedes!

– ¡Es suficiente, Yata-chan! Debes preocuparte de tu recuperación, que a pesar de haber pasado casi un año, aún debes estar controlándote.

– Kusanagi-san tiene razón, Yata-san – fue el turno de hablar de Rikio, quien solo quería que el ambiente se relajara – debes enfocarte en ti y seguir con tu recupe…

– ¡Ya, silencio! – le interrumpió - ¡estoy cansado de que siempre suceda lo mismo! ¡de que siempre me den la misma maldita respuesta!

– Lo que estás esperando, llegará sólo un día a ti – fue lo último que dijo Izumo, encendiendo un cigarrillo – y espero, que en ese momento seas lo suficientemente maduro como para enfrentarlo.

Misaki al escucharlo, sintió un extraño presentimiento, pero decidió ignorar todo y darse la media vuelta para irse, aun enfadado, directo a su apartamento, para descansar el resto de tarde que quedaba.

Saruhiko había desaparecido hace casi un año de su vida, justo en el momento en el que él cayó al hospital. Recordaba haberlo visto horas antes de recaer, y sabía además que todo ese tiempo había estado a su lado. A pesar de la inconciencia en la que se encontraba su cuerpo, podía sentirlo junto a él, las veces que tomó su mano, que acarició sus cabellos… pero había desaparecido antes que pudiera despertar definitivamente.

Soltó un suspiro.

– ¿Por qué, Saruhiko? – murmuró bajo, mirando al cielo, como si esperara encontrar una respuesta allí. Pero sabiendo que no la obtendría.

Se sentía un tanto dejado. Una de las cosas que más anhelaba cuando estaba en coma, era despertar y ver a Saruhiko a su lado, quizás pelear por unas tonterías, pero luego reír como en los viejos tiempos.

Pero eso no había sucedido…

Una vez llegó a su apartamento, lo primero que hizo, fue ir hasta su habitación, para recostarse por fin en su cama y dormir unas cuantas horas. Pero al momento en el que lo iba a hacer, notó la presencia de un algo sobre ella.

– ¿Qué es esto? – murmuró acercándose, dándose cuenta que era un sobre blanquecino – ¿una carta, aquí, en mi habitación? – no podía sentir la situación más extraña.

Buscó remitentes, pero no aparecía nada en la carta del sobre.

Sin poder aguantar más, la abrió con sumo cuidado, procurando no romper el papel que este contenía.

Una vez listo esto, fue directo a leer el contenido.

" _Misaki:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que mi plan funcionó…"_

– ¿Saruhiko? – no sabía cómo, pero por el simple hecho de leer aquello primero, se había dado cuenta de quién era la carta – ¿plan, qué plan? – extrañado y a la vez, ilusionado, con obtener respuestas del paradero del azul, siguió con su lectura.

"… _Y no sabes lo feliz que me llegaría a sentir. Aquella felicidad sincera, que solo sentía cuando se trataba de ti…"_

Sus mejillas sonrojaron de forma casi inmediata al leer eso. Vaya, no solo él se sentía de esa forma, tal parecía…

"… _Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras, y que estoy intentando hacer esto de forma que hasta un idiota lo entienda, pero me es difícil expresar con claridad._

 _Sé que me consideras un traidor por haber ingresado sin previo aviso a SCEPTER 4, pero siento que hay tantas cosas que hablar sobre ello, que una sola carta no me bastará para explicarlo. Seré directo y resumido; lo hice por ti y solo por ti… mierda, que cursi sonó eso maldición. Pero es sólo la verdad. Cuando te vi que te alejabas de mi lado por seguir a Mikoto-san y los demás de HOMRA, cuando vi que mirabas a otro de la misma forma en como me mirabas a mí, entré en desesperación, y ya no sabía qué era lo que sentías por mí. Por lo que, rogué por tu odio. Quería que me miraras, solo a mí, quería estar seguro de tus sentimientos, aunque solo fuera odio. Con eso me conformaba…_

 _Las cosas fueron cambiando, cada que nos veíamos, terminábamos luchando e intercambiando palabras que solo nos lastimaban. Pero con eso me sentía bien. Porque, ¡maldición Misaki, te amo! Te amé y amo como a nadie lo había hecho… Me enseñaste tantas cosas, me mostraste una parte de la vida que nadie se había tomado la molestia de mostrarme. Me alegrabas con tu presencia, con tus locuras y ocurrencias. El solo hecho que existieras, era una alegría para mí…"_

El corazón de Misaki se agitó fuertemente al leer aquella confesión.

– Dios, Saruhiko… – sentía una emoción en su pecho imposible de explicar.

"… _Por eso, cuando la Teniente y el Capitán me dieron la noticia de tu estado, sentí que mi mundo carecía de sentido, ¿qué haría si tu no estabas más en este mundo? Por lo que, por mi lado, comencé a buscar soluciones para el jodido problema que te estaba sucediendo. Mientras tú estabas en aquella habitación, de cuatro paredes, yo iba de lugar en lugar buscando alguna forma en la que podría salvarte. Pero todo se complicó cuando tu marcapaso falló y tus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran casi nulas._

 _Por eso, no dude en hacer lo que hice. Sí Misaki, te di mi corazón. Di mi vida a cambio de la tuya…"_

– ¡¿Qué?!

"… _Con anterioridad había buscado la donación en vida, pero por ética, un médico no haría un trasplante de esa forma, no quitaría la vida de alguien sano para salvar a otro._

 _Es por eso, que en estos momentos me encuentro en mi habitación, con dos frascos de somníferos sobre mi escritorio… Uno ya está vacío, sólo falta el otro…"_

– No… Saru… – las lágrimas se iban juntando en los ojos de Misaki, y comenzaban a caer bruscamente por sus mejillas. Debía ser una broma.

"… _Tengo ya todo listo. Esta carta será enviada a ti dentro de un año…_

 _Te amo Misaki, no lo olvides. He encontrado por fin el motivo de mi existir y eso, es para darte una oportunidad para vivir. Déjame ser feliz con aquella idea._

 _No sé cuan necesario sea decir esto, pero… has vivido un año sin mí, podrás hacerlo por el resto de tu vida…"_

– No, no, no… ¡Saru! – ya el llanto era incontrolable, nada podía consolar a Misaki en esos momentos. El dolor, el dolor era mil veces peor que cualquiera que haya sentido antes. Esto, no se comparaba.

"… _Por favor, vive, ríe, sueña… Sé feliz._

 _Te estaré esperando desde el lugar que sea._

 _Atte: Fushimi Saruhiko"_


End file.
